Within family lies comfort chapter 1
by Diamondclaw6678
Summary: Rin just wanted to have one normal or at least a fairly decent day for once,but as always fate goes against him,not to metion the tedious chore of dealing with his demon brothers,will his life ever be normal again or at least less weird? Warning:contains Yaoi incest,if you don't like it then please don't read.RinxMephisto and YukioxAmaimon and maybe later some AmaimonxMephisto
1. Chapter 1

Rin sat on his bed after another very long and very boring day of school and the unsettling feeling that the day wasn't over just yet,coincidentally Rin heard knocking on his door,expecting for it to be Yukio but to Rin's surprise it was far from it."Mephisto,What the hell are you doing here?!"Rin shouted as he pointed at the princable."Can't I come to check on my little brother every now and then?"Mephisto said as he twirled his umbrella."Something's up with the stupid old clown and I'm gonna find out what it is."Rin thought,but unfortunately for him,Mephisto had listened in on his thought."Why can't you trust me brother?To be quite honest I am offended by your distrust."Mephisto said with a fake pout."Can you blame me?I mean seriously,have you met yourself?"Rin asked,making Mephisto chuckle."My,my,such an attitude,we'll have to take care of that now won't we?"Mephisto said inches away from Rin's face,making the teen blush."Get out of my face you damn clown."Rin muttered."Why,Are you embarassed?And to think this is all it takes to get the son of satan flustered."Mephisto said only two inches away from Rin's they heard the front door being opened,Mephisto backed away from Rin and exited his room,walking past Yukio and ignoring his questions of why he was there."Orevwa my brothers,I shall see you both tomorrow."Mephisto said with a tip of his hat and he exited the room ."Hey Rin,why was Sir pheles here?"Yukio asked."Honestly I have no idea what the f*ck that clown wanted,he was so inderect it was annoying."Rin said."I see,well let me know if somethings up."Yukio said,after speaking with his brother he went outside. Rin had been staring at the sky thinking for hours."Damn,feels like no time has even passed while I've been out here."Rin said aloud,all of a sudden he felt something small and furry curled up on his he looked over he noticed it was Mephisto's little green hamster."Hey,where'd you come from?"Rin hamster sniffed his hand,then bit it."Hey,you little bastard!"Rin shouted,the hamster didn't seem scared one bit and ran off."Stupid spoiled rat."Rin thought before heading back the time he got inside he did his homework,helped Ukobach cook and then got ready for he got undressed he noticed a note on the back of his jacket."Rin Okumara,I wish to speak with you tomorrow after school,come by my office and we can talk or just simply enjoy eachother's company,I know this is a bit out of nowhere and before it seemed like I could care less but it's quite the oppisite my dearest brother,also do not bring Yukio,this is to be a private conversation." -3,Mephisto pheles

After Rin read the note he was a bit confused."Why not bring Yukio?He just as much his brother as I am,or maybe it's something else...I guess it doesn't matter now,I need to get some sleep."Rin thought as he climbed into next morning was a hassle since he once again got up late."Thanks Ukobach,see ya!"Rin said after he ate,as he was running out the door he was knotting his tie and buttoning his finally getting to class he took a seat,noticing the same green hamster from yesterday sitting in front of the door." !Pay attention please."The teacher yelled,and as soon as he looked back to the door the hamster was gone."What the hell?I'm I going crazy or something?"Rin thought,trying his hardest to stay awake through another long ass day at school,Rin was dragging his tail behind him as he walked to Mephisto's office,wishing he could just turn heel and run,but then he'd still have to answer to Mephisto,so he had no choice but to go to his office."Oh so you came after all,I honestly thought you would go home and rest."Mephisto said as his younger brother took a seat on the couch."Don't fuck with me Mephisto,I had a long day."Rin said with annoyance,making Mephisto got up from his chair and sat at the end of the couch,holding Rin's head in his lap."I'm guessing your stressed,hmm?"Mephisto asked."Bingo."Rin said."Well I had a feeling you were,so that is why I called you here today."Mephisto said."Come again?"Rin asked as he opened one of his eyes to Mephisto."To help you relax I'm taking out later for a night on the town,my treat of course."Mephisto said as his signature smirk tugged at his lips,making Rin give a confused look."Okay,who are you and what have you done with my step brother?"Rin chuckled at the comment and ran his gloved hand through his black hair."I simply wish to care for you,as your guardian and your you allow me to do so?"Mephisto asked."As long as it doesn't involve you cooking."Rin said,shuddering at the memory of Mephisto's horrid cooking."Splendid!I shall pick you up later,my little blue exorcist."Mephisto said,saying the last bit to himself as Rin had slept all day until he got a phone call,wich woke him up."He-hello?"Rin asked,completely forgetting about his and Mephisto's conversation earlier that day."Brother,I am at the door.I assume your ready?"Mephisto asked."Oh shit,I forgot."Rin said."Well what are you waiting for?Get dressed before it gets to late,after all you do have school tomarrow."Mephisto said before hanging up the minutes later Rin ran out the door and accidentally ran Mephisto,knocking the older demon on his back."My goodness Rin!Be more careful,you could have hurt yourself!"Mephisto said as he rubbed the back of his head,his hat halfway across from them."So that's what he looks like with his hat off."Rin thought,he chuckled at Mephisto's long curled hair and flicked it."Hey,what's with the funny little hair?"Rin said as he flicked it some more,making Mephisto's face turn red."It's been like that for as long as I remember,now can we leave?"Mephisto said as he placed his hat back on his head,Rin nodded and followed the older demon into town."Wow,it's looks so beautiful at night."Rin said as he marveled the beautiful city lights,Mephisto smiled and took his hand."It is rather magnificent isn't it?"Mephisto said,Rin blushed and looked the street there was a band playing music and the tune was upbeat and had a happy sound to it,Mephisto started tapping his foot to the beat and set down his umbrella."I love this song."Mephisto said."Are you serious right now?"Rin asked."Care for a dance?"Mephisto asked casually,making Rin feel embarassed."C'mon,it'll be fun,trust me."Mephisto said with a was hesitant at first,but eventually stepped forward and let Mephisto take his hand,letting the older demon lead each stepped back and Rin stepped on his foot,making himflinch."Sorry,I never danced before."Rin said with smiled then spun him around,making the half demon dizzy,after the song went off Mephisto and Rin sat down on a bench to rest for a moment."See I told you it would be fun,even though you are'nt the best dancer in the world."Memphisto crossed his arms and made an angry pout like a five year old."Well excuse me for not knowing how to old clown."Rin muttered,making the other chuckle."Well fortunately for you,the night is still there's still alot of fun ahead of us."Mephisto said."And by that you mean more embarrassing stuff thanks,I'd rather sit here for the rest of the night."Rin said,arms still Mephisto chuckle once again."So I guess that means we have some time to talk then does'nt it?"Mephisto asked Rin."Sure,go right ahead."Rin said with an attitude."Well first off since this is quality family time we're spending we should bring Yukio next time around,after all he is your brother."Mephisto said."What!Now we have to bring him along?!Ugh,you just had to keep adding on to the 'Fun' did'nt you?"Rin said the last part sarcastically."Well I would'nt want him to feel left he needs you and I there for him as well as you need us there for you."Mephisto said,resting a hand on Rin's shoulder."I know,I guess your he never does anything besides work."Rin at that moment Mephisto hugged him tighly,making Rin blush."Things will get better Rin,I promise."Mephisto said."Thanks Mephisto,for everything."Rin said as he hugged him their little heart to heart talk the went ou to eat.(on account of Mephisto's terrible cooking.)As they entered the resturant Rin noticed a few students from cram school."Dammit."Rin happened to hear him and followed his glare."Oh,that's why your ,do not worry Okumara,if you pay them no mind they will not see-"Hey Rin,and Sir Pheles?"shieme said with at their table stared at the two,even Bon gave a shocked look to them."Are'nt you going to say hi back?Rin?"As soon as he turned around the black haired teen had dissapeared from his had ran outside at the exact moment attention was turned to him."Why the hell are they even there?I know they're my friends but I need a break from them for five seconds?"Rin thought as he sat outside,hoping no one would bother him,unfortunately the last person that he expected to follow him out had found him."Rin!Are you alright?"Shieme asked Rin the second she spotted wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day relaxing,but things went differently for him."Might I ask why exactly ran out so abruptly?"Sir Pheles said,twirling his umbrella around."I don't like being put on the spot like that."said."Sir pheles,did you come here to speak with us?"Shieme asked."Not at all miss Moriama."Mephisto said."Then what are you doing then?"Shieme asked."I felt it was necessary to spend time with him,after all I am his guardian."Mephisto said."Okay!I'll see you tomarrow Rin!"Shieme said."Bye Shieme!"Rin said.."Life is a bitch,OUCH!What was that for?!"Rin yelled after Mephisto whacked him upside the head with his umbrella."You should'nt speak like that in public,it's bad manners."Mephisto said."So?Everyone else does it?Why should it make such a big difference when I do it?"Rin said as he rubbed the bach of his head."Are'nt you planning on becoming an exorcist?"Mephisto said."There are plenty of exorcists who curse Mephisto."Rin said as he rolled his eyes."Yes,but you should be more proper than 't you wish to grow up to be a proper gentleman such as myself?"Mephisto said with pride."You mean growing up to be a clown?No thank you.I'd rather stay my cool self."Rin started to laugh wich angered Rin."What the hell are you even laughing at?!"Rin said."Oh,I assure you it's nothing are we going to sit here and chat or are we going to continue our night on the town?"Mephisto grumbled and follwed Mephisto as he led him around the twirled his umbrella happily and used it to point out all the different locations throughout the city,the duo earned a few looks as they strolled down the 11:30pm Mephisto had called for his limo to drive them back home and once again Rin was nearly ran over."Your stupid driver needs to watch where he's going!That's the second time he almost ran me over!"Rin said."No time to complain,just hop in!"Mephisto said before pulling him into the started to doze off and fell asleep with his head on Mephisto's was awoken by the car stopping and was startled by the sudden stop."Hey where are we?This is'nt my dorm!"Rin exclaimed."Of course not,It is my place of residence."Mephisto said."Why the hell did you take me to your stupid house?!"Rin asked."Because Yukio would be asleep and last I checked you forgot your ?"Mephisto was shocked with how much he knew."Are you stalking me,clown?"Rin asked."Irrelevant dear boy,you have school in the morning,in other words no time for questions!"Mephisto said as he hopped out of the car,Rin following behind slowly,keeping his hands in his tuned the key into the door and held it open for had walked through the doorway and stepped on a bag of chips that had been left in the floor,causing Aimamon to shift on the couch."What is he doing here?!"Rin yelled silently."Oh do be quiet,you would'nt want to wake him now do you?"Mephisto whispered."I asked a question and I expect an answer!"Rin silently yelled once shook his finger back and forth and shook his head,as to tell him no,then covering his mouth."Tch,tch ,you are in my house so you obey my rules,okay?"Mephisto said."Ugh, where am supposed to sleep?"Rin asked,A smirk formed on Mephisto's face before he spoke."Duh,with me of course."Mephisto 's eyes widened and his face was redder than a tried to asked if he could just sleep on the floor but could'nt stop stammering."I-I h-how,I mean I just-Can't I just s-sleep on the f-floor Muh-me-Mephisto?"Rin stammered."Making you sleep on the floor is rude and I'm not going to sleep on the floor either,so that leaves us sharing my bed as the only option, unless your afraid to sleep with your brother."Mephisto said with a wink."I'm not afraid of anything!"Rin silently yelled."Okay,it's settled then!"Mephisto said before leading Rin to the bedroom."Well are you going to change or am I going to have to help you?"Mephisto asked playfully."Wait,WHAT?!"Rin shouted,Mephisto then threw a T-shirt at him."I'm not going to have you wearing those filthy clothes to bed, so change out of them."Mephisto changed his clothes,Mephisto watched him before changing his removing his hat and gloves,not even the slightest bit aware that Rin was watching mephisto removed his shirt and pants, causing Rin to get a nose bleed."Dammit."Rin muttered."What?"Mephisto asked. Rin ignored him and pinching his nose then running into the bathroom,hoping the bleeding would eventually cease. Mephisto climbed into bed and waited for Rin to lay down,he turned his attention to the bathroom door and saw his hand covering his nose,then walking over to the bed and laying on his side with his back to the older demon who then layed his head on Rin's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him."Comfortable?"Mephisto whispered."Yeah,sure."Rin said,blushing slightly from embarrassment.


	2. Demon brother's can be so damn annoying

The next morning... Rin was surprised with how comfortable Mephisto's bed was, Mephisto cuddling with him was the only issue but Rin was to tired to shove him 8:30am is when Mephisto decide to get Rin up."Rin time to get up,Riiiiiiiiin."Mephisto tried to wake him up gently but that did'nt work so well,so he tried another approach."RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN TIME FOR SCHOOL!"Mephisto yelled while shaking him."GAH!What the hell is going on?!"Rin was startled by the yelling and was finally awake."Good morning Rin,sleep well?"Mephisto asked."Damn,I would've slept better if you had'nt woke me up."Rin said."Well,would'nt want you to be late do you?"Mephisto said."It's only 8:30!What the hell?!"Rin said."Better to be early than late."Mephisto said."Better late than never."Rin said."The early bird catches the worm."Mephisto could'nt think of anything else he could say to convince Mephisto to let him sleep longer,so he decided to get by going to kitchen and getting a bowl of cereal and went to the table,being as quiet as possible so he would'nt wake long after Mephisto had eaten as well the two got dressed and left."A new day filled with new beginnings Rin,Are'nt you excited?"Mephisto said."What's he so happy for?"Rin they had arrived to the academy Mephisto turned face Rin."Try not to cause to mush trouble,my little blue exorcist."Mephisto said and kissed Rin's forehead,Rin felt his face heat up as other students stared at the awkward display of affection."Why do you constanly insist on embarassing me?"Rin asked with annoyance."Your so cute when your embarassed."Mephisto said while pinching Rin's cheek."I'm not cute!"Rin said,feeling even more embarassed than ever."Well looks like you should head to class,would'nt want to upset Yukio now do you?"Mephisto said."Screw him,I arrive to class whenever."Rin smirked and shook his head."I would'nt want to give my favorite student detention,So behave."Mephisto said before entering the building. Rin walked down the hall and entered the class,hoping no one would pay him any attention,but things didn't exactly go his way. Some of the girl students looked at him and giggled."Your one spoiled rotten little rich kid,ya know that?"Bon said,but Rin ignored him and focused on the lesson instead.'Had he forgotten how I kicked Satan's ass and saved all of Assiah? Who the hell does that guy think he is anyway?'Rin thought as he stared at the that the day had gotten more and more agitating,and by the time lunch came around he sat alone. Shieme ran up to him and sat down."Can I sit with you Rin?"She asked as a blush formed on her face,Rin just faked a smile and said sure before she sat be honest, Rin had gotten over his crush on Shieme but was never really sure though they had been through a lot together he had just didn't feel any sort of infatuation towards girls anymore,and Rin just felt weird around guys due to the fact they all either had girlfriends or some girl in mind to mess around with.'Oh shit,what if I'm becoming gay?'was always the first thing that popped up whenever someone asked if he had a girlfriend. "Rin?"Shieme asked with concern,making him instantly snap out of his thoughts."Sorry,I just was thinkin about some stuff is all."Rin said nervously,praying to god she wouldn't ask why,but once again his prayers weren't heard."What's bothering you Rin?I mean,if you don't mind telling me."Shieme asked sweetly. " It's kinda personal,but don't worry bout it,I'm how have things been for you today?"Rin asked,in hopes she would forget about her question."Oh,I've been fine,and I've finally started making friends with other Izumo's been acting strange around me lately,do you think she's okay?"Shieme asked,starting to worry for her friend.'Damn,her minds all over the place now that you mention it,Izumo has been acting weird around she's still upset about the whole falling out with Paku?'Rin thought,but he was soon pulled from his thoughts when the bell rang."Oh,I gotta ya later Shieme!"Rin said before running off,knowing Yukio would give him a lecture if he showed up late for his class."Rin,you're you ever want to become a Paladin-" "Yeah,I know Yukio.I was busy dude,just chill."Rin interrupted his brother's lecture,earning a glare from his twin as he sat didn't take long before Yukio went back to instructing the class,and try as he might Rin just couldn't keep his eyes he slept he had an unusual dream about his brothers,Shiro and the dream all of them sat in thrones and looked down on him,sneering and judging him."I'm so disappointed,and to think I had faith you would rule Gahenna with me,pathetic."Satan said in a mocking tone."And to think my son turned out gay,your disgusting,your no son of mine."Shiro said in disgust."Your never going to become a paladin,you hopeless a disgrace to exorcisrs everywhere."Yukio said,glaring at him."You call yourself a son of satan?all you are is a weak little faggot."Amaimon said with a smirk on his face."My apologies,but by order of the Vatican,YOU MUST DIE."Mephisto said in an unusually demonic that moment all of their eyes turned red and their appearances became more demonic as they laughed psychotically."Rin Okumara wake up!"Yukio yelled,earning a startled gasp from his brother,looking up at Yukio with fear in his saw how upset his brother looked and simply let him off with a warning,then telling him he'd talk about this after a few minutes later the bell rung,and everyone got up and left cram school,but when Rin was about to leave he was grabbed firmly by his shoulder and pulled into a hug."If something's bothering you then you better tell me."Yukio said,making his brother smile."Thanks for the concern teach,it means a lot to me."Rin said,this time making his younger brother smile."So what's going on?You've been acting strange lately and you haven't even tried talking to I know for a fact something is wrong."Yukio said as him and his brother sat down and talked."I just got over her and that's all,nothing to worry earlier I had a nightmare,but I'm fine now."Rin said,Yukio gave a confused look."Promise?"Yukio asked,Rin smiled."Promise."Rin their talk,all Rin wanted to do was go to his dorm and take a nap,unfortunately things weren't going his way today so everything he didn't want to happen did happen,and with that an all too familiar pink limousine drove up to him and stopped."Damn,I can't catch a break today can I?"Rin back window rolled down to reveal Mephisto."Ah,Rin okumara,care for a ride?"Mephisto asked,winking at his brother."I'd sooner eat nails."Rin walking down the street to avoid the older demon."You have quite a sense of humor don't you?"Mephisto said as he climbed out of the limo,steping in front of Rin."Ever heard of personal space?"Rin asked."No."Mephisto said with his signature smirk on his didn't want Mephisto to just stand there staring at him the rest of the day,so he walked back to the car climbed in without a single objection,hoping Mephisto would let him have a quiet ride home but once again things didn't exactly go his way."So how was school?Did Bon bother you at all?Have you and Yukio been getting along?How have you been co-"Too many questions!Damn,I had enough stress for one day so quit being so nosy."Rin said with annoyance."But Rin,if something is troubling you I wish to know what it is so I can know I'm only looking out for your best interest."Mephisto said with concern."I don't need your sypathy."Rin scooted closer to Rin and wrapped his arms around you."What the hell?!I said no sympathy and no hugging either!"Rin said."Everyone needs comfort now and then,even demons."Mephisto said as he rested his chin on Rin's head,pulling himinto his felt really uncomfortable with sitting in a grown man's lap after all he was 15 not 3."The only time people sit in other people's laps is when they hold their kid or their*gulp*lover."This thought making Rin's face heat up,he instantly pulled himself from his thoughts when Mephisto spoke."I didn't hear a single word you said just then."Rin said."That's alright,we can continue our conversation later."Mephisto said."What the hell is that supposed to mean?"Rin asked as the car stopped at his dorm."You mean you don't remember what I said about me taking you and Yukio out to dinner?Do things like this always slip your mind?"Mephisto asked as his lips curved in his signature smirk and raising an eyebrow,giving Rin a questioning look."What is this,an interrogation or something?Sheesh,cut me some slack dude."Rin said."Well I'll pick you two up at eight,Oh and one more thing..."Mephisto said."What now?"Rin asked."Don't forget to dress casually Rin,It is a special occasion you know."Mephisto said with a wink."Huh,Special occasion?"Rin asked as he climbed out of the limo."No time to explain,Orevua my little blue exorcist!"Mephisto yelled out the window as the car sped off."Stupid weird clown."Rin mumbled as he went he got inside he closed the door behind him and lay down on the couch,using the remote to flip through the five minutes later Yukio walked in the door."Not studying again,why am I not surprised."Yukio said as he looked down at Rin lying on the couch."I had a long day Yukio,don't start giving me crap on top of everything else."Rin said."What happened this time Rin?"Yukio asked."Pshh,like I'm gonna talk to you about my problems."Rin said before walking out of the room,locking his bedroom door behind him."Yep,typical Rin."Yukio thought as he turned the tv off so he could ,Rin lay on his back and stared at the ceiling."Stupid Mephisto,since when does he understand anything about me?I mean who does he think he think he is anyway?Thinks he knows everything there is to know about demons just because he's an exorcist,stupid clown.I HATE you."Rin thought as he lay in his bed,praying he would have a better day tomarrow,but like I said before,fate has other plans in mind for Rin woke up when he heard Yukio shouting at him."Huh,what's going on?!"Rin asked as he looked around the room,expecting a demon attack but only to see Yukio standing infront of the bed,frowning." is here Rin,do you have any idea why?"Yukio asked."Oh sh*t,I forgot!I'll explain in the car,just go put on something nice!"Rin said as he shoved a very confused Yukio out the ran to his closet and put on a tuxedo."Well he did say formal."Rin thought as he put on a red came out of the room and looked across the room to see Yukio dressed up as well."You look like a dork."Rin said with a chuckle,earning a scowl from Yukio."Let's just go."Yukio two of them had headed out and walked towards the pink limousine,the driver held the door open for them."You should dress casual more often Rin."Mephisto said as Rin walked past him."I feel like I'm suffocating in this damn thing,Never again will I dress casual!"Rin said as he sat down,Mephisto scooted next to him once he sat was about to scoot down when Yukio spoke." ,where exactly are we headed?"Yukio asked."I'm simply taking you and your brother out to dinner,my treat of course."Mephisto said."Why the hell are we doing this anyway?"Rin asked."I know things have been hard for you both ever since father fujimoto passed on,I am here for you both."Mephisto said."Psssh,like you'd understand what we're going through."Rin mumbled,at that moment Mephisto put his arms around him."Now, 's not get worked up."Mephisto said,trying his best to change Rin's mood but it did no about thirteen minutes they arrived,Yukio climbed out first,then Mephisto,then went to wallk ahead of him,but Mephisto stepped infront of him."After dinner we need to talk in private,so I'm going to drop Yukio ?"Mephisto asked."What for?I didn't do anything wrong!"Rin defended."It's not that your in trouble Rin,I just need to speak with you."Mephisto said."You guys coming?"Yukio turned his two of them ran up to Yukio and then they headed three of them sat down at a table and were waiting to order food,and everything had gone good so far,except Rin had a weird feeling they were being watched,so he turned to the window and saw someone run past it."Something wrong Rin?"Yukio asked."I think I saw something outside."Rin said."Probably a hungry dog or something,no need to worry youself about it though."Mephisto said,leaving the table and then going into the pulled out his phone and made a call."Aimamon,where are you?"Mephisto asked."I'm right outside brother,you think Rin could come here for a second?"Aimamon asked."Go home Aimamon,you can't fight Rin here!If anyone finds out about you or Rin,there will be major ?"Mephisto said."Yes brother,I understand.I'll see you later."Aimamon said with dissapointment."Wait,I have an idea."Mephisto at the table Rin and Yukio sat in complete silence until Mephisto finally got back."What took so long?"Rin asked."Sorry,I had to take a phone ,and by the way we'll have one more person joining us,he'll be here in a moment."Mephisto said as his signature smirk formed on his door opened,and Rin and Yukio were shocked with who entered the door."Amaimon?!"Yukio and Rin said in sync."What the hell Mephisto,Why is he here?!"Rin exclaimed."It's not a family outing if we don't have the whole family here is it?"Mephisto took the empty seat next to Rin and looked at him and smiled,Rin turned his head away and long after everyone got situated they had ordered food and had eaten,Mephisto paid for the food and then the four of them exited the building."What do you kids feel like doing now?"Mephisto asked."How about we drop Amaimon off somewhere,preferably in a dump where he belongs."Rin said."That wasn't very nice."Amaimon said,earning an eye roll from Rin then climbing into the limo."So how has today been for the three of you?"Mephisto said with hopes of clearing the rather stressfull atmosfere."Why is Amaimon still alive Sir pheles?I saw him get killed before my own eyes."Yukio said,with anger and confusion indignant in his voice."Do you really think I'd stand by and just let my little brother die?If so that was rather foolish on your account ."Mephisto said in a rather mocking tone,earning a glare from Yukio."You would have done the same for me wouldn't ya?"Rin asked,earning everyone's attention."What?"Rin asked."Did you just take up for Mephisto?"Yukio asked,while Mephisto just winked at Rin."Wha-No!I'm just saying it's his brother and you did the same thing,even though people said not should know exactly where he's coming from."Rin was shocked with how right his brother was,but wasn't about to justify saving a demon like Amaimon."But he's evil Rin!If the academy found out we could all be in trouble!"Yukio exclaimed."Well I guess we'll have to keep this our little secret then,after all we are brothers."Mephisto said to Yukio,placing a hand on his shoulder."Fine,but if he hurt's any of my students or even thinks of hurting Rin,I will beat the shit out of him."Yukio said,rendering everyone in the limo speechless."Seems we have arrived."Mephisto said as the limo pulled up to Mephisto's house."To see if I can trust you to keep this a secret,you will be staying with me for a few days."Mephisto said,earning groans from the twin half demons."Yay!Sleepover!"Amaimon cheered,for once showing and Rin both rolled their eyes before following the older demons into the building."Wow,Yukio check out their gigantic tv,imagine how cool it would be to play video games on it!"Rin said with excitement,making an idea bubble in Mephisto's mind."So what sort of games do you like?"Mephisto said as he showed of a glass case chock full of video games and controllers."How did you even get all of these?!"Rin asked with excitement."Well I have my ways."Mephisto said,Yukio smirked."Once again proving you have more money than since."Yukio said as his glasses had a glint on them."Well you should learn not to be so uptight,you're ruining the mood."Mephisto said,that's when Rin got an idea."I bet me and Yukio could kick yours and Amaimon's asses in this video game."Rin said,holding up one of Mephisto's favorite games."Is that a challenge?"Mephisto asked with a smirk,stepping up to Rin.""You bet,old clown."Rin said with a smirk,him and mephisto locking glances in a rival to rival sort of way."Your on."Mephisto said,shaking Rin's hand."I'm so gonna kick his ass."Rin thought to knew how competitive the two could get when it came to video games."What have they gotten us into?"Yukio said to Amaimon."Obviously a gamer war,didn't you already know that?"Amaimon asked,earning an annoyed look from Yukio."Don't be a smartass."Yukio said,before sitting beside rin infront of the tv."Brother,I never played video games before."Amaimon said,Mephisto smiled and handed Amaimon a blue controller."I know you'll still do better than them."Mephisto said."Hey we heard that!"The twins yelled in sync,both with tick marks forming on their round was Rin virsus Amaimon and as expected the green haired demon lost miserably,but rules of the game were if you could at least beat two people out of three you'd move on to the next round,but Amaimon went up against Yukio and lost once wanting to relive defeat he declined in going against Mephisto,but then Yukio had to go against Rin and Mephisto,losing to both of them."In your face Yukio,you just can't your older bros!"Rin said giving Mephisto a fist bump,making the older demon chuckle."Ready to get schooled by the master little brother?"Mephisto said cockily,holding his head high."Bring it clown."Rin said as he picked up his purple controller,and sitting criss cross infront of the Tv."You can do it Rin,beat the crap out of him!"Yukio cheered from the couch as he shared candy and popcorn with Amaimon,the green haired demon attemted to hold Yukio's hand,only for it to get slapped away. "Chill Amaimon."Yukio said as he adjusted his glasses,but his warning was ignored as he was pulled into a bear just groaned and hugged him older brother's looked at them and laughed."Bromance!"Rin said to Mephisto,the two of them continued to giggle and laugh."Can you two just get on with the game already?"Yukio said, his face was now redder than a older brothers turned around and continued their game,but surprisingly enough Rin had beaten Mephisto,and the older demon didn't take defeat to well."How is this possible?!I lost to a child!"Mephisto said as his eye twitched,staring at the screen in shock."Your just not as good as you think dude,maybe you should play with more opponents of your skill level,instead of stepping up to the champ."I will not stand for this!I challenge you again!"Mephisto said,making Rin smirk."Fine,I could use the practice."Rin said with a fake yawn,while the older demon was glaring daggers at little game battle soon became a war,insults were spat,trick and traps were set and the minutes bled into still played even after Amaimon and Yukio went to bed,the both of them starting to doze off in the middle of the game."Your looking tired old man,you gonna give up?"Rin said,barely even able to keep his eyes open."N-never,I won't let achild defeat m-*snore*"Mephisto didn't even finish his sentence before falling asleep sitting smirked,cutting the television and game system off,then dragging Mephisto to the couch."Night bro."Rin said before turning to go to the other couch,but was stopped when Mephisto spoke."We need to go get into the bed."Mephisto said,then hopping off the couch and picking up Rin bridal half demon fell asleep in his arms and snored lightly,Mephisto smiled and backed into the set Rin on the bed and tucked Rin's hair behind his ear and kissed him on the forehead."Goodnight,my blue exorcist."Mephisto said before climbing into the bed,and cuddling with the younger half demon.

Menwhile in the other room Amaimon was aggravating Yukio,accidentally kicking him in the face in his was finally sick of this and shoved him onto the floor,Amaimon shouted as he hit the floor."What the hell?!"Amaimon yelled,glaring at Yukio."Your gonna wake then up,stupid."Yukio said,rolling his eyes at the a split second the green haired demon pounced on Yukio,making him didn't even get a chance to ask what the demon was doing before he smashed his lips against Yukio's,the half demon was in shock and had no time to comprehend the situation beforehand as Amaimon moved his hand dangerously close to something."Is this all it takes to turn you on?How cute~"Amaimon said in happily,then leaning down to lick his ear."A-Amaimon,don't you it!"Yukio said,but Amaimon took it the wrong way since the sentence was formed wrong."I wasn't planning on stopping in the first place Yuki~"Amaimon said,earning a growl from as the demon ran his hand lower he stuck his hand inside Yukio's pants,earning a long moan from the half began pumping It faster and faster until Yukio smirked mischeviously and licked his hand off,watching Yukio drift off to sleep."He's definitely far more entertaining than Rin,I should play with him more often."Amaimon thought,before slipping into bed beside him.


	3. kitty kitty

It was finally saturday,Rin was so exhausted from the all night video game battle and Yukio was also pretty worn out from a whole night of fooling around with a certain massochistic green haired demon,fortunately the two didn't speak of how their night went since Rin didn't want a lecture from Yukio about getting rest and Yukio sure as hell didn't want Rin to know about him and Amaimon."Good morning brother,I take it you slept well?"Mephisto said looming over Rin and sipping a cup of coffee,wich Rin instantly jerked out of his hand and chugged."Hey!That was mine you little-Gah!"Mephisto quickly ducked as Rin lept at him,his top hat landing far from his reach once again."What is your malfunction?"Mephisto asked,giving Rin a stern look,only making the half demon smirk."It's saturday stupid,it's when I sleep in."Rin said as he picked up the top hat and put it on."You sleep in even on school days Rin,you could go a day without being the way that hat looks cute on you."Mephisto said with a smirk on his face,Rin blushed at the 'cute' statement and looked down to hide it."Whatever,you creepy ass clown."Rin mumbled,Mephisto stepped forward and took off his cape and put it on Rin."Now it looks even cuter."Mephisto said as he reached into his pocket then taking a picture of 's stomach growled loud enough for all of Assiah to hear,making Mephisto tell him to eat before his his intestines digested themselves."They can do that?!"Rin asked,kind of scared that might happen to him."It will if you won't eat like a good little demon."Mephisto said,earning a pout from Rin."Quit treating me like a child,I'm fifteen years old dammit!"Rin said,standing on his tiptoes to get in Mephisto's face."Well I guess you should start acting it then,now follow me."Mephisto said as he took Rin by the hand and leading him to the Mephisto could even walk over to the counter Rin stopped him."Oh hell no,I'm gonna be the only one doing the cooking,so go wait somewhere."Whatever you say,I didn't feel like cooking anyway."Mephisto said before plopping down on the that moment Amaimon's door creaked and the two demon's were surprised to see a very tired Yukio exit the room."Never again will I share a room with him."Yukio grumbled as he went to the fridge."Care to tell us about your sloppy appearance?"Mephisto inquired,earniing a grumble from Yukio."Your going to have to speak up,it isn't propper to mutter and grumble."Mephisto said,waving his finger back and forth."Fuck off."yukio said before going back to the bedroom,taking a glass of water with and Rin were speechless and exchanged shocked glaces to eachother."Someone must have had one rough night."Mephisto said,Rin caught the hint but denied it.'He wouldn't really mess around with Amaimon would he?I mean he did act pretty mean to him last night.'Rin thought as he cooked,the thought relayed to Mephisto accidentally.'You know what they did Rin,and as surprising as it seems it's for the time being just pretend you don't know,I wouldn't want them to feel uncomfortable.'Mephisto thought,Rin hearing his thought then responded verbally."Breakfast is done!Should we get them up?"Rin asked,Mephisto walked to the table and sat down."Just save them some and come sit with me."Mephisto said in a friendly tone,patting the seat next to walked over and sat down,the two of them kept quiet and didn't really say much,but Mephisto did stare at Rin for awhile noticed it and brushed it off,it really doesn't mean anything if your brother stares at you right?or does it...Rin decided in the end if the older demon continued to stare,he would ask if there was something wrong,and sure enough Mephisto once again had his chin rested on his hand and stared at Rin with his almost hypnotising green eyes."Something wrong dude?"Rin asked,making sure he wiped all the food off of his face."No,quite the opposite actually."Mephisto said as he turned his head to the Rin could ask what that meant his brothers walked out of the room,they noticed Amaimon had scratch marks and bruises all over him,and Yukio's hair was still sloppy and matted,also having a few bruises and scratches.'Are they even trying to hide it?'Rin asked Mephisto mentally,but Yukio and Amaimon heard as well.'We can hear you Rin'The two younger demon brothers thought."Well this is awkward."Was all Mephisto could say before Rin dragged him out of the room and closing Mephisto's door behind them."Well,now what?"Rin asked,hoping the older demon would have an answer."They need time to talk it out,so you want to take a walk?"Mephisto asked as he grabbed his pink bat umbrella,he earned a simple nod from led himto the open window and wrapped an arm around him."You might want to hold tight."Mephisto said,Rin gave a confused look to him."Why would I need to- Gah!"Rin yelled as they glided throught the sky,looking down on the city below."Uh-umbrellas aren't supposed to do this!"Rin yelled as he clung to Mephisto's shirt,making the older demon laugh."How about we lighten the mood?You like music don't you?"Mephisto asked,Rin rolled his eyes."What kind of moron doesn't like music?And if you wondering what genres I like,I'd have to say rock."Rin said as they passed the pressed a button and music played and Rin was shocked with what came on,the song was Coheed and cambria:welcome home."How do you even know what this band is?They're like one of the coolest bands ever!"Rin said,shocked that Mephisto liked rock be honest Rin expected him to like classical since he acts so refined and fancy."Trust me,I know good music when I hear it.I am a cool brother you know."Mephisto said,this made Rin laugh harder than ever before."Nah,cool ain't your more like the the rich no fun type of guy."Rin said with a chuckle,Mephisto scowled at him."I will drop you if you say anything else."Mephisto said,Rin started to panic and instantly shut his mouth,and they had finally reached the next song that played was harder than you know by Escape the fate. (Wich is a rather slow song,but it's really beautiful too.)And Rin stared at him once heard the beginning."What the hell?What kinda cheesy lovey dovey shit are you trying to make me listen to?"Rin asked,Mephisto only turned it up louder."It's a beautiful song,just listen to it."Mephisto said as he sat under a rolled his eyes and sat next to him,there was a slight romantic atmosphere in the woods,there was a breeze that blew pink flower blossoms and birds chirping and not to mention that damn song that Mephisto thought would be a good idea to were lying shoulder to shoulder and staring at the sky.'This has to be the most awkward day in history.'Rin thought,Mephisto looked at him and was an odd one though,it didn't have a hint of mischief or smugness,it was a genuine smile and Rin couldn't help but smile that the rock music came back on and literally killed the mood."Well,time to go."Mephisto said,getting up and dusting himself was kind of dissapointed that the tender moment was ruined and part of him wanted to stay longer and enjoy the peaceful enviroment nature had walked over to him and clung to his shirt once again,soon taking off and heading for home.

Meanwhile with Yukio and Amaimon... Yukio went from room to room,trying to avoid Amaimon but the green haired demon kept following him around the building and by the time he tried going to every room possible he finally snapped."What the hell do you want?!Is molesting me not enough?!"Yukio screamed at Amaimon,making him flinch and step back."I was going to apologize Yuki,I'm sorry."Amaimon said in a soft tone,trying not to reveal any emotion to the younger half sensed that Amaimon was already hurt by something even before Yukio began to yell and felt a pang of guilt."I'm sorry too Amaimon,I actually didn't mind what you did.I was just taken off guard is there something else going on?"Yukio asked,but Amaimon didn't respond and just spaced out for a minute."I'm fine,I just was thinking about things.I apologize for leading you on though,that was out of desperation."Amaimon admitted,Yukio was relieved that Amaimon didn't love him.(even if they did have fun though.)Amaimon loved someone else,but unfortunately that person didn't feel the same way about him,that was the real reason Amaimon was ten minutes of awkward silence between the two and their older brothers got back,the two entered the door and walked over to Amaimon and Yukio."So you guys,uh...Together now or something?"Rin asked awkwardly."No,it was merely a mistake."Amaimon said,bitterness dripped from his voice and he walked out the front door,shooting Rin a glare."What's his deal?"Rin asked,Mephisto felt a bit concerned for his brother,but for the moment he wanted to see what Yukio had to had explained everything from last night to just now and Mephisto turned to the door."I would suggest you two leaving immediately."Mephisto warned before stepping out,the twins exchanged worried glances before leaving the building."Why do you think Mephisto wanted us to leave?"Rin asked as he walked with his brother back to the dorms."I don't know,the whole thing just would be best to avoid them for awhile so things could have time to clear up."Yukio said,trying his hardest to analyze the situation."And to think things started off so well,I guess all good things gotta come to an end eventually."Rin said with a they had finally got home,Rin had gone up to the roof thoughts instantly went to his sexuality wich he found himself struggling with since he never found the right person boy or girl.'What about demons?Should he try being with a demon since he is one?If so what demon should he go for?What about Mephisto?Wait,what the hell am I saying?!He's my brother,and not to mention he's like really old even though he doesn't look that had slight muscle tone,he was tall,his emerald green eyes sent shivers up your spine,and not to mention how sexy he looked when he hell no,I just called him sexy...Damn this bisexual thing is weird,I mean never under any cicumstance would I think Mephisto is I really am crazy'Rin thought,as his good and bad side waged a war,and in the end Rin had realized that it didn't matter what people thought of his sexuality.I mean he was already the son of satan,why not add bi to the list of his "unique qualities"?And if no one liked it,they'd have to get over it,Rin accepted who he was and that's all that mattered at the little did he know he was being watched by Amaimon,the green haired demon glared at the half demon and cracked his knuckles.'Mephisto is mine,and I'll be damned if you steal him from me.'Amaimon thought a he tossed a little blue bottle around,smirking as his plot unfolded in his mind."Now to go set up my plan."Amaimon said aloud,sneaking inside after the older twin had made him and Yukio dinner and set up the table,Amaimon in hamster form waited and watched them,he knocked a bowl over in the kitchen and as suspected the two ran to see what the noise while they were distracted Amaimon poured the blue vile in what he thought was Rin's food,but was actually Yukio's then scampered off."Well I guess it was nothing then."Yukio said,then sat down with his twin and didn't even notice that his food had been tampered with,after their meal Yukio had helped Rin study for a few hours and then they went to Rin had slept peacefully that night,Yukio mumbled and shifted around in his sleep,pain shot through his body as he jumped out of stared into the Mirror and was shocked with what he saw,he had long white finger nails and eyes similar to that of a screamed as he felt stabbing pains though-out his body and next morning Rin looked around for his brother Yukio,but he was no where to be found so he decide to go to the bathroom and when he swung the door open it hit something small and furry."Hey!That hurt!"A fimiliar voice came from a cat who was wearing a pair of glasses that were too big for it."Yukio!Your a cat?!How the hell did this happen?!"Rin yelled,Yukio looked at his hands but instead he saw paws and he was now the same size as Kuro."GAH!I"M A CAT?!How am I supposed to go to school or teach a class when I look like this?!"Yukio paniced and started to hyper venalate."I think I know who could help with this situation."Rin said,thinking of a particular demon who culd also called Mephisto and he answered immediatly."Yes,hello?"Mephisto asked,he sounded a bit tired so Rin guessed he just woke up."Mephisto,I need you to come here 's an emmergency."Rin said as he stared at his feline brother."I shall be there momentarily."Mephisto said before hanging Eight minutes later Mephisto had arrived,Rin's face turned red as he entered the room and he told him about Yukio's problem."Hello Yukitty okumara,you enjoying life as a cat?"Mephisto asked,flicking Yukio's ears and tugging his whiskers."Stop that and turn me back!"Yukio yelled."No can do,you see I need an antidote and I also need to to know what plants or demons you've come in contact with could be a spell or a potion,I'm not really sure wich one it is 'll have to take a blood sample and see what exactly caused this."Mephisto said,Rin picked Yukio up and followed other teachers took a blood sample and ran tests on it while others asked himsimple ;what have you eaten in the past 24 hours?,have you eaten or touched any odd plants?,or have you been around any demons lately?.These questions weren't getting of then any closer to the answer,but the machine that was scanning his blood had found something."Hmm,seems you ingested a too serious though,you should be able to go to school in three days time." said,Yukio began to freak out again."Shh,It's okay can play with Kuro while I go to 't that be fun?"Rin said rolled his eyes and curled up in Rin's arms,falling asleep within and Rin still tried to think of who would try to pull a stunt like this on the way back the dorms."Would it be MrNeuhause and his wife?"Rin asked,Mephisto shook his head."No,I think I know for certain who did it though."Mephisto said,pointing to Amaimon,who was sitting atop the roof of Rin's and Yukio's building."Why would he do that to Yukio though?"Rin asked."Not to Yukio,he was trying to get you to drink it,he does hate you after all."Mephisto said."But why turn me into a cat?"Rin asked."Since he's not allowed to bring any harm to you or any of the student's at the true cross academy,so he went for a less violent way of keeping you away from me."Mephisto said,all of it had finally made since."So Amaimon's jelous?I would have never guessed."Rin said with a smirk."Oh and after you drop Yukio off at the dorms I wish to speak with you while Amaimon's not home,there is something dire I've needed to speak with you about."Mephisto said to he started walking down the street,twirling his sure enough,Rin had set Yukio on the bed and left in a hurry,he was kind of exited to finally get to be around Mephisto he wasn't going to confess yet though,he had to wait a bit longer for that.


End file.
